Transformers energon redone
by the transformers geek
Summary: This my version of how the transformers energon t.v show went.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

They had found it.  
They had found the weapon that would give them the edge to conquer Cybertron.  
Finding it was easy reactivating it was going to be hard.  
The boss would know what to do.  
He had to know first.  
"Scorponok to Alpha Q we found it,we found Unicron"a large metallic being with a purple visor said. 

**Author's Notes**

Short chapter I know but the next chapter will be longer.

If I don't give a description then they will look like what they were in the show.


	2. Autobot's report

**Authors Notes**  
"This is where I'm introducing a few characters.

**Autobot's Report**

"It had been almost a decade since we defeated Megatron and Unicron,  
"Since then peace has been restored to Cybertron."  
"The decepticons have integrated into autobot society across the galaxy."  
"There were a significant amount of decepticons drones and command structure that created chaos."  
"They scattered to the stars after the battle of tricot 5."

"Inferno and Roadblock reporting sir"A red metallic creature with an autobot symbol on his arm said.  
Optimus Prime (leader of the autobots) had been standing on an observation deck turned around and said "The humans have requested increased autobot security at autobot city because there unveiling a new invention. Dr Jones and his son not to mention a government representative will be there" he said.  
" Remember the human populace does not know of our alliance with their governments so be careful" Optimus continued.  
" Well take a stealth ship" Roadblock said.  
" Dismissed" Optimus said.

**A few Minutes later  
**  
" I don't like it" Hot shot said.  
" What don't you like" Long sword said.  
Long sword was a senior tactician and second in command of the tactical division.  
Long sword was the twin brother of Jetfire except that he was green,blue and yellow where Jetfire was red,white and yellow.  
However during the battle of tricot 5 Jetfire fought Tidal wave.  
He was so badly damage he had to be reformatted.  
Now they don't look like twins anymore.  
" I don't know just have a bad felling about this mission" Hot shot said.  
" It's just a simple security mission" Long sword said.  
" I hope so" Hot shot replied.

**Author's notes  
**  
I told you this would be a longer chapter.  
Long sword as far as I know does not exist in any canon.  
Don't worry action will becoming up soon.


	3. Arrival

**Author's Notes**

Sorry if I mess up the looks or personalities, warning you in advance.

**Arrival**

The trip to Earth was uneventful.  
When the ship landed the 2 passengers were greeted by 3 metallic figures.  
"Welcome to Autobot city"said a green figure said " my designation is Hound" Hound continued ( he looks like G1).  
"This is my head of security, Red Alert" he said.  
The one called Red alert( He looks like his Cybertron t.v show version) was legendary among the Autobots.  
He was one of the first to land on Earth.  
He participated in the battle against Unicron.  
He lost a hand at the battle of tricot 5.  
The mech stepped forward and said "Pleasure to meet you Inferno and Roadblock."  
Then Hound said "This is his second in command Ironhide."  
(remember he looks like he did in Energon) The mech stepped forward and said "Sir"  
Ironhide was a recruit fresh out of the academy when Unicron hit Cybertron.  
Then his unit was sent out to tricot 5.  
He's seen the horrors of war but he's still a bit cocky.  
"Whats your position here Hound" Inferno said.  
"I'm the leader of Autobot city" he said.

**Author's Notes**

Just one more chapter and action will start. 


	4. Evil's home world

**Author's notes**

Starting this chapter I will be doing quotes.

**Evil's home world**

"Remember that all through history, there have been tyrants and murders and for a time they seem invincible but in the end they always fall,always."  
Gahdi

" Scorponok to Arachnid" said Scorponok.  
Scorponok was view the factories that were producing terrorcons the soldier of Quintessa.  
The materials needed to create them was raw energon.  
Quintessa had soon depleted its raw energon thats why the armies were raiding other planets.  
"Arachnid here' a female voice responded over the comm system.  
"I know your with Data stream so you and him gather your armies and meet me in hangar bay 7" he said.  
"Why" she asked.  
"Were going to raid a planet called Earth."he replied.

**Author's notes**

Tell me about the quotes do you like them. 


	5. Attack part 1

**Author's notes**

Already wrote this but my computer deleted it.

**Attack part 1**

**Scorponok Pov**

The warships had arrive at there positions.  
The bridge of Scorponok ship Devastation was in activity.  
His ships bridge had 2 pilots at front of the view screen with holographic consoles.  
The middle had consoles in 4 neat rows maned by terrorcons.  
The back had the command chair which was elevated above the floor.  
It had 2 stairs and doors at its sides.  
"Scorponok to Arachnid" Scorponok said.  
"I'm here" she replied.  
"Tell Data Stream to begin the raid and that there's a cybertroinan(forgive me if you don't understand what I said)settlement" He said.  
"Understood" she said.

**Inferno Pov**

They were escorting the humans to the base know as The Mines.  
The Mines purpose was to act as a secondary command center and a headquarters for the science division.  
They arrived at the parts of the base used for testings.  
2 mechs were standing in the room when they arrived.  
One was the science commander Wheeljack(G1 t.v version).  
"This is my bodyguard for the evening,his designation is Stag" he said.  
Stag had round yellow shoulders and arms.  
A giant T was on his chest that was yellow and the rest of the chest was black.  
His legs were orange.  
He had a white face with a blue mask.  
His head had antlers that are yellow.  
"Pleasure to meet you" Stag said.  
"Now what do we have here" a human said.  
"That is a energon tower" Wheeljack pointed at a metal cylinder.  
"This is were I come in" a human stepped forward and said "My name is Dr Jones".  
"This tower has the possibility to transmit energon to another tower" he said.  
"It might even be able to transmit short range without towers" Dr Jones finished.  
"Which is what your about see" Wheeljack said.  
"So get inside the viewing room" Dr Jones said.  
They all got inside.  
"Wheeljack your not coming" Roadblock said.  
"Someone has to do the testings" he said.  
When everyone was inside he picked up a raw energon cube.  
He inserted the cube inside a square slot.  
Pressed a few buttons and the slot closed.  
Then a blue beam came out of the top.  
"Beachcomber did the cube make it" Wheeljack said.  
"I'm looking at it right now" he said.  
Then alarms activated.  
Inferno locked eyes with Roadblock.  
They both knew what was going on an attack.  
So Inferno powered up his canon and Roadblock puled out his rifle.  
Stag must have also known because he activated his path blaster.  
"Everyone follow me" Stag said.

**Roadblock Pov**

They all rushed to the command center.  
The command center had a screen on the entire wall which was circular.  
The screen was providing constant feed of the battle.  
They made there way up to Blaster(G1 t.v version) who was at the top in his swivel chair.  
Blaster is head communications for The Mines.  
His predesser died in the battle of tricot 5.  
"Blaster status report" Wheeljack said.  
"Not good,the command tower was hit pretty hard,our air support is getting shot down,communications center was the first to get destroyed and the security center is under heavy assault" Blaster said.  
"Any good news" Roadblock said.  
"Yeah I can tap into the communications" Blaster said.  
He pressed a few buttons on his holographic console.  
An arm extended and Blaster transformed into a boom box.  
"There attacking the right flank Gears take those men and reinforce it"  
"Here come there air support,Ahh!"  
"Jetfire here pursing enemy fighters"  
"Smokescreen has been hit we need a medic"  
"Tailgate watch out,Argh!"  
"They have breached the lower levels of the factory,Ahh!"  
"This is Hound,Seaspray take unit 10 out to the factory,First Aid Jetfire will provide cover to the armory,units 47 and 58 you...(BOOM),ARGH"  
"Hound,Hound!" Blaster yelled.  
"This is Red Alert,I'm taking temporarily control over leadership, units 47 and 58 reinforce the security center" Red alert said over the comm system.  
"Wait what" Inferno asked.  
Then the room exploded.

**Author's notes**  
There will be something of a boss fight next time.  
Also a casualty list will accompany the next chapter.


End file.
